marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 374
** ** }} ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** }} ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** *** **** ***** ** *** **** * ** *** Hulk's Apartment * ** *** * ** *** *** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Spider-Man continues his hunt for the Human Torch here from the second story of . Following this story he is next seen in . * Doctor Strange appears here between the events of and . * Doctor Strange keeps secret that his powers are not at their peak. He is referring to the events of - . During those issues Doctor Strange was stripped of much of his abilities when various magical principalities refused to allow him to evoke their names for his magic. * Spider-Man mentions his short lived New Fantastic Four who were gathered as a team "avenge" the apparent deaths of the original team in - . It was all a ruse created by the Skrull renegade De'Lila. * The Hulk appears here between and , Wolverine between and , and Ghost Rider between and . * The Four Freedoms Plaza had its upper floors destroyed by a gamma bomb in / . Johnny set fire to Empire State University in and has been on the run from the law ever since. * Sue's shift in personality and her revealing costume are the product of her personality merging with Malice, the dark side of her personality back in . * Franklin's powers have slowly been returning since after the boy was manipulated by Occulus. * The love triangle between Ben, Alicia and Sharon is as follows: ** Alicia and the Thing began dating in ** After Ben was kidnapped by the Beyonder to participate in the Secret Wars in , Alicia was left alone and (as revealed in ) replaced by a Skrull spy named Lyja. ** When the rest of the Fantastic Four returned from the Secret Wars without Ben in , (who decided to stay behind in ) "Alicia" decided to pursue a relationship with Johnny Storm to maintain her connections with the Fantastic Four. Ben eventually returned to Earth in . ** Johnny and "Alicia" later got married in . ** Ben eventually was given leadership of the Fantastic Four for a period of time, recruiting Ms. Marvel to the group in . ** Sharon was later mutated into a She-Thing in and by she and Ben were in a relationship. ** Eventually Sharon and Ben's relationship soured when Ben was cured of being a Thing in an accident in . Tragically, as seen in on the same day Sharon secretly sought out Dr. Doom to cure herself, Ben purposely changed himself into the Thing again. ** Sharon disappeared after her last mission with the Fantastic Four in . ** Shortly thereafter, Lyja was exposed as a Skrull spy in and the real Alicia was rescued the . Thinking that she and Ben were still an item, Alicia has not been told about Ben's relationship with Sharon. * Lyja mentions her and Johnny's "unborn child", however the "child" is neither of them, as explained in and , Paibok implanted Lyja with a Gha'Barri. * The Thing states that he and the Hulk should fight it out for "old times sake". The two have been feuding for years. At the time of this story, the Thing and the Hulk have clashed many times. These clashes are as follows: , - , , , , , , , - , , , , , , , , , , and . The pair next clash in * The Inhuman Royal Family appears here following their last appearance in where they helped the Guardians cure their teammate Talon of an Inhuman illness. * This story Wolverine seriously cuts Ben's face. His face remains scarred until . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}